Swimming
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Axel takes Roxas swimming for their anniversary. My contribution to AkuRoku day!


**Disclaimer:** Seriously... if I owned KH or any of it's characters, it'd all be about either Zexion or Marluxia... and considering I have no idea what the plot is, due to the fact that I've never played the game and only read a few of the mangas... I obviously don't own it...

**Author's Note:** I was having a conversation with a friend (ready to be shocked... it wasn't Reeby10!... no it was some one who doesn't have an FFn account... ) and somehow we started talking about lemons. And I mentioned my biggest pet peeve, which is this: (I just had to give an example...)

_Axel licked Roxas' ear. Roxas groaned while tossing his head back wantonly. Axel smirked, and continued to abuse the cartilage. Roxas sunk his hand into Axel's hair, and brought Axel's head back up to his mouth... _

Notice it? The utter lack of pronouns, and the alternating of what characters do. (I didn't do it as bad as my pet peeve requires... I just couldn't... end of story...) So, we continued chatting about lemons, and it really made me want to write one, preferably an Akuroku, that was pure PWP. But I had no idea. So I decided I could fix up the previous sentences and write a lemon based on them. I was then browsing through my friend's DA gallery and saw a cute akuroku pic of them nude in the water, that her friend had drawn, and it also helped to inspire the location of this fic. (it can be found at: plastic-candies(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/By-Roger-3-32780366 )Then I realized that AkuRoku day was right around the corner, so I finished it up in time for the holiday!

**Dedication:** To my wonderful newspaper/gmail chat buddy. Aka the loser who has no FFn account for me to point you to. Anyways, this one's for you Katy... if I ever send you a link to this fic...

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out!

* * *

"Axel," Roxas whined as his boyfriend dragged him through the wet grass of the local high school at 3 in the morning, "What are we doing here? We're gonna get arrested."

"shh,"Axel hushed, pulling Roxas into his arms, and placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "We'll only get arrested if we get caught. And we'll only get caught if we're not quiet." He let go of him, and continued to drag him towards the dark gym.

"It's freezing out here," Roxas complained, shivering slightly, as Axel pulled them up to the unguarded door, and pulled a bobby pin out of his hair.

"uh huh," Axel replied, obviously not paying attention. At least not till he felt the glares of death Roxas was sending to him. "What?" He asked, looking up from the lock he was attempting to pick, assuming the strange look was about the bobby pin. "I stole it from Kairi. It's not mine." He went back to picking the lock.

"It's not that," Roxas whined, "It's that you where ignoring me!"

"Uh huh," Axel murmured, still not hearing a word his boyfriend was saying. "Almost... Got it!" There was a faint click in the lock, and the door to the gym swung open.

"Whatever," Roxas rolled his eyes, and following his swaggering redhead into the room. "Um, Axel?" Roxas asked as he looked around the room they had just entered, "What are we doing here?"

"Swimming," Axel replied, staring at the large pool the swim team used for practice. In truth Axel had had no idea where to find a swimming pool at 3 in the morning, but then his friend Demyx had mentioned that the school actually had one, it was just in one of the little used gym buildings that very few people ever went to.

Now, one might ask why Axel needed a pool at 3 in the morning, and the answer is simple enough. Today is August 13; Axel and Roxas' day. See it was this day several years back that Axel and Roxas had met, at the beach, when both had spontaneously gone for a 3 am jog to clear their head, and had accidentally run right into each other; Axel still had the scars to prove it! So after spending 10 minutes convincing the blond that he wasn't some pedo-stalker, and was really just some fellow high schooler, just out for a jog, he finally got the blond's name and number. After that he knew what he wanted. He wanted Roxas. And Axel always got what he wanted.

Axel had actually wanted to whisk Roxas back to the beach for today, but seeing as he was trying to save up enough money to actually, like, go to college, he just couldn't afford it. So a high school swimming pool would have to do.

"Axel, I don't have a swim suit," Roxas said, finally breaking Axel out of his reveries.

"Neither do I," A wicked grin spread across the redhead's face as he began to strip. Roxas watched hungrily for a few moments before he shook himself out of it.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"Nothing," Axel shrugged out of his boxers and noticed Roxas staring, "What? Like what you see?" He flexed slightly, showing off his tan muscles. Roxas blushed like a cute little girl.

"I'm not going skinny dipping in the high school pool,"Roxas stated, turning around so he wasn't distracted by his boyfriend's fantastic body. He didn't hear anything for a few minutes, and turned around sure that Axel was just ignoring him again.

Instead he saw that Axel had apparently already jumped in the pool. Apparently Axel decided that floating with his rump face up was quite attractive. Apparently Axel wasn't moving.

"Oh shit!" Roxas breathed, jumping into the pool fully clothed, convinced that Axel was half-dead/dead.

"Ha! Finally! Got you!" Axel yelled, coming up for air. He quickly grabbed Roxas before he could escape to the safety of the Axel-free dry ground.

"Axel you jerk! I thought you were dead! My cell phone's in my fucking pocket!" Sadly Axel's fool-proof plan back fired. Roxas pushed himself away from him and quickly swam over to the edge of the pool, fuming mad.

"Roxas, I'm sorry," Axel said in his most serious voice, "I justed wanted to make today special." Roxas slipped and fell back into the pool. With a sigh he turned to face the dejected redhead.

"Why?"

Axel looked up at the blond, "Do you not remember?"

"No," Roxas suddenly felt that he was in the wrong; that he shouldn't be so mad at Axel, because he was the one who forgot something!

"Three years ago, at about 3 in the morning, we met. Remember? We both went for jogs, and quite literally ran into each other,"

Roxas gasped at how good Axel's memory was. He'd completely forgot about that day! He silently (or as silently as one can be in a pool) waded his way out to his boyfriend, who was still looking dejectedly at the water.

"I'm sorry," the red head continued, "I wanted to take you to the beach, but I couldn't afford it. So I figured a pool would be just as good. But I guess we can go," he started to make his way to the edge, but Roxas stopped him first. "No," he told the redhead, grabbing onto his shoulder's for support, "I'm sorry. I completely forgot about today." He gently pressed his lips against Axel's. "This is perfect." He kissed him again, this time deeper and more passionately.

"Well, not quite perfect," Axel breathed when they broke the kiss. Roxas glared at him. "To be perfect, you need to lose these," he gently tugged on Roxas' jacket. Roxas smirked, and slipped out of the jacket, flinging it to the side of the pool before attacking Axel's lips again. A faint plop in the water brought them to break their kiss.

"Oh, my cell phone," Roxas sighed, slightly dazed as they watched the little black phone sink in the water.

"We'll get it later,"Axel told him, as he kissed up the smaller teen's neck, he then moved on to licking Roxas' ear. Axel smirked, as Roxas groaned, tossing his head back wantonly, and Axel continued to abuse the cartilage. Roxas sunk his hand into Axel's hair, and brought Axel's head back up to his mouth...

* * *

A few days later, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx were hanging out at Zexion's house, watching TV.

"Why do we always have to watch the news?" Axel asked, laying his head back in Roxas' lap.

"Because it's my TV, and we'll watch what I want," Zexion replied, looking up from Demyx, who he had been throughly molesting only moment's before.

"It's not that bad,"Roxas told Axel, as he gently played with the red head's hair.

"In other news," the announcer from the tv said, "A cell phone has been found in a local high school pool." Roxas stopped playing with Axel's hair. Over on the other couch, Demyx and Zexion stopped to listen as well. "Along with the phone, found on the 14th, was found evidences of some ... illicit activities. We encourage anyone who knows anything about this to come forward, and help us find the hooligans involved."

"That's weird," Demyx said, turning to look at the other occupants of the room, until he saw Roxas, who's face was relatively the same shade as Axel's hair.

"Illicit!" Axel yelled at the tv, "Since when was fucking in public illicit?" Demyx looked from Roxas' red face, to Axel's and put two and two together.

"Ew," He shuddered, "Please don't tell me you two..." Roxas' face grew even redder. "Gross! I have to swim in that pool!" He flew across the room and smacked Axel's head jokingly, "Seriously, urg! I can't believe you..." he shuddered again. Axel looked at him for a moment, before he burst out laughing.

"Dem, when I asked you where there was a pool I could take Roxas to at 3 in the morning to celebrate an anniversiery, what did you expect me to do with said pool?" Everyone else in the room laughed, as Demyx turned bright red himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** urg. Not what I was hoping for. Anyways, I wanted it to be longer, but guard is currently kicking my ass,so I had no time, and I had no real motivation for this fic. Especially because almost everything reminds me of my lovely crack fic (Sorluxia mpreg... yes, that's why it's called crack!) that I'd much rather be working on. (REEBY I BLAME YOU!)

As always reviewers can give a cookie to a character. (Put who get's the cookie in the review and I'll post it on my profile. If you're ever bored, then you should go read the reasons why someone got a cookie. Some are quite funny!) So I hope you enjoyed it, and happy AkuRoku day!

P.S. One day I'm going to go back and expand that into a full blown lemon. I just ran out of time so... perhaps later...


End file.
